The Animorphs
by Jozey Brian
Summary: A story of love, envy, greed, lust, etc. Aang and his brother Zuko are the last of their kind with their abilities to morph into any creature they wanted to at their will. But when the time comes for the brothers to turn on each other, who will be the last man standing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I was just thinking about an alternate universe where Aang wasn't who he was. So Enjoy! Especially you K.C!(You know who you are)**

"Come on Katara," yelled Sokka.

That seemed to take her out of her trance. For the past five minutes she was just staring at the new kid without blinking once! she couldn't understand it but something about him was different.

It was like the spirits were trying to pull them together. Aang white the man of her dreams.

"Hey Katara," a deep manly voice said from behind her.

"Oh...hey Zuko, what do you want?" She asked, a little nervous around him, but that could be because he was almost a foot taller than her!

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see what the most beautiful girl in the world was up to," he said with a wink.

She tried but failed to hide her blush, "Sorry, but I'm not interested," she said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked a little confused,as no girl has ever resisted his charm before.

"Just that, I'm not interested in you so would you just leave me alone please!" and with that she walked off.

She could feel Zuko staring at her ass, but she continued heading towards Sokka's car not quite looking where she was going.

Then suddenly as if on que, Aang started to walk in her direction and her heart started to pound in her chest

He looked at her which caused her to blush.

The trouble then rolled in,she wasn't focusing on where she was going now, she only cared about Aang, suddenly she tripped over a stump and sent her bag flying as she slammed into the tree.

Aang seeing this became a little worried so he advanced a bit more, then her bag landed on the branch above her causing it to break and fall.

She was unconcious and looked a bit too heavy to just lift of the ground that fast so Aang being his normal self leaped to the rescue.

A few minutes later she woke up to find herself in heaven, the man of her dreams was hugging her as if he wanted her for years she felt so loved, then she looked around.

Everyone was watching her!

She tried to push him off her and wondered how they ended up like this in the first place?

She sat up as much as she could trying to bring herself free from his grasp and then she saw it!

A branch was crushing half of Aang's body and it looked like he was trying to save it from crushing her!

She started to remember now, the stump, the tree and Aang!

Screams and cries could be heard all around the campus.

Sokka came to help get the branch off of Aang after seeing what he did for his sister and was surprised that both of his legs were broken, he did that all for Katara.

"This one's a keeper Kat," Sokka said stilled shocked.

Some other guys came to help Aang into Sokka's car so that he could get him to the hospital A.S.A.P.

Sokka retracted the seat into a bed form and put the unconscious Aang to rest upon it with Katara atop him sneaking some kisses onto his lips every now and then and reassuring herself it would all be alright.

Before they were even halfway there something extraordinary took place, his eyes began to glow in an electric mixture of white and blue!

Sokka stopped the car and got out, not knowing what was about to happen.

"Katara get out of there!" He yelled.

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you should get out of there!" He shouted frantically.

She got out and the glowing got brighter and all his wounds started to glow and then in a split second, it all stopped!

They went to see what happened but he greeted them first with his smile.

"Thanks Sokka for trying to help me," he said in a weak voice.

"Hey no problem but what was all that glowing voodoo you were doing," Sokka said still not believing his eyes.

"That happens when my body heals itself," he said.

"What wait a-"

"Sorry,I wish I could say more but I promised my brother Zuko that I wouldn't, you'll understand though for this will not be our only meeting," he said regaining his strength.

"I guess you should be on your way home now"Aang suggested.

"Don't you want a ride?"

"Nah I got my own means of traveling."

"Well in that case nice meeting you professor glow n heal Kat lets GO!"

"Just a sec, Thank you for saving me Aang, it really means a lot to me" Katara started, "a lot of guys wouldn't do that for me," she was starting to sob.

Aang wiped away her tear and cradled her face in his hands.

"I...I want you to have this,its my grandmas bethrotal necklace I know it's not much but it's all I can give you to repay you for saving my life."

"I will cherish it til the day I die," he gave her a hug and was about to leave but she stopped him.

"Aang wait, I didn't stop you just to thank you, but also because ...because ...because I want you to know that I love you," she said praying that he wouldn't reject her.

"It's funny, you know, Because I feel the same way," he said with a smile.

Upon hearing this she sprang up and gave him a passionate breathtaking kiss on the lips which he returned, all of which was followed by a loud BEEP! Of the horn from Sokka.

"Lets get this show on the road people!" Sokka yelled sounding quite annoyed.

"Guess you better get going"

"Ok, see you tommorow?"

"You can count on it"

"OK, bye"

With that sokka sped off down the road leaving Aang in the dust,Katara still looking back at him.

She's a real beauty Aang thought to himself as they left his sight, his body started glow and he started to morph into a white bird and flew off to his home.

Meanwhile, an onlooking crow was spectating everything.

"Not interested in me huh! but you are interested in my little brother!"Said the bird.

"Well I'll show you, I'll SHOW YOU BITCH!" with that he flew up into the air and followed Aang back home.

**The faster the reviews come, the faster the chapters come! If you wanna read the next chapter soon (which I know you do) you better start reviewing.**

**-JB**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble Starts

**Guys, its been a while and I'm sorry. BTW stories aren't done unless I put "THE END". I'll try to upload faster from now on, but that may be unlikely. Anyway, Enjoy! **

Days went by as Aang and Katara strengthened their relationship. They seemed to be the perfect couple, who would ever want their relationship to end?

Well the truth is, EVERYONE does! Yep, Not one student in the entire school likes Aang and Katara being together, they wanted them just break up, but it seemed as though they would have to wait for a miracle for that to happen.

Zuko was one of these students and he wasn't going to wait around for any miracle. Katara was going to be his or NO-ONE'S!

At lunch Zuko sat and pondered about a great plot to destroy Katara and Aang's relationship, then suddenly, a nearby conversation gave him the perfect one.

"I know right! Just look at him with that...troll"Yue spat.

"Excuse me," Zuko started.

"That should be me!"Ty Lee huffed."No, I think he would like me more"

"Ladies," he tried again.

"No, we'll all be with him, a Foursome!"Ty Lee chirped.

"Ahem!" Zuko tried one last time.

The girls turned around to face the shaggy haired teen.

"What do you want!" Jin said, annoyed at her ex.

"I'm hear to give you a proposal"

"Unless you're buying the ring, I don't want it!,"

"Hush Jin,go on Zuko"Yue calmly said

"You chip in with me to help me get Aang's little bitch over there."Zuko said.

"And what's in it for us!"Jin yelled.

"I'll get you...The one thing you want...Aang!"

The girls couldn't agree faster that they did

"So whats the plan?"Ty Lee asked.

"Not yet, you have to promise to be 100% loyal to me first" Zuko said suspiciously.

"Yeah, Ok!" they replied in unison.

"100%?"

"Yes!Yes!"they replied together again.

"That means you have to do whatever I say or you'd be punished!" Zuko ensured.

"I dont know why you think we'd go back on our word" Jin said

"Yeah, you had sex with all of us!"Yue chipped in

"Yeah and I think we all know what's on your mind!"

Zuko smiled to himself. "Nope, you don't even have a clue!" he thought.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later..._

Katara was bolting at full speed down the street to Aang's house. If only she knew what had caused her this! They ambushed her as she left the school compound but what could she have that they wanted?

She kept on running down the street and then took a shortcut through the woods. The three girls were almost out of sight! But right now that didn't matter because the look on their faces meant war.

"AAAAAAH," she screamed. she tripped on a a tree root that was protruding out of the ground.

She then heard some rustles in the surrounding bushes.

"What do you want from me?!"she yelled.

Suddenly she felt a cool gust of wind and within seconds she was tied up blindfolded and they stuck a cloth in her mouth and started dragging her by the rope which tied her up. She being a geek knew all about criminals and their stupid ideas and simply spat out the cloth from her mouth. She decided to keep quiet though, for fear of her throat being slit.

She managed to get hold of the blindfold with her teeth and pulled it down enough to be able to see. But strangely, there seemed to be only 2 girls instead of three, where was the third.

Her question was answered when Ty Lee sprang from the bushes, chi blocked her captors, set her free and grabbed her by the arm leading her towards Aang's house where she would be safe.

After they reached their destination, Katara was not even able to turn around before Ty Lee was wrapped in ropes and violently yank back into the dark woods. Seeing that she couldn't even save herself she sprinted into Aang's house, locked the door and threw herself down on the couch trying to regain her breath.

In the distance she heard an terrible scream that sent fear down her spine. It was Ty Lee!

She sprinted in to Aang's house with mixed feelings.

"Hey Kata-"

"SHH-Shh, A-a-aang, I th-think we have a problem,"she said with tears in her eyes.

**-JB**

**This story really isn't coming out the way I planned, I am working with a group to make it an original animated movie, coming 2018! BTW if you have any suggestions, queries, comments, ideas, constructive criticism or whatever else please leave a review or PM me. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
